mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate è un nuovo titolo della serie Super Smash Bros. in arrivo per Nintendo Switch. È stato annunciato per la prima volta nel Nintendo Direct dell'8 marzo 2018, e verrà rilasciato il 7 dicembre 2018. Si sa che gli Inkling di Splatoon e Ridley di Metroid ''entreranno a far parte dei lottatori. Link avrà il suo aspetto di ''Breath of the Wild ''e Mario sarà accompagnato da Cappy. Personaggi È stato confermato che saranno presenti tutti gli Smasher mai esistiti, ed è stata confermata la presenza degli Inkling di ''Splatoon ''e di Ridley di ''Metroid. Come Link ha un costume recente, Mario è ora in compagnia di Cappy. È stato aggiunto anche il personaggio ε (echo): ossia il personaggio clone fuso con l'originale, come se fosse un costume alternativo. Tali personaggi sono Lucina per Marth, Pit Oscuro per Pit e Daisy per Peach. I costumi alternativi saranno aggiornati in modo che non siano una semplice ricolorazione dei vestiti base (ad esempio, Mario avrà il vero e proprio costume matrimoniale e da carpentiere da Odyssey). I lottatori confermati sono: # Mario (con Cappy) # Donkey Kong # Link # Samus Aran # Yoshi # Kirby # Fox McCloud # Pikachu # Luigi # Ness # Captain Falcon # Jigglypuff # Principessa Peach (con Toad)/Principessa Daisyε (con Toad Blu) # Bowser # Ice Climbers # Sheik # Principessa Zelda # Dr. Mario # Pichu # Falco Lombardi # Marth/Lucinaε # Link Bambino # Ganondorf # Mewtwo # Roy Eliwood # Mr. Game & Watch # Meta Knight # Pit (Pit Oscuro)ε # Samus Tuta Zero # Wario # Solid Snake # Ike # Allenatore di Pokemon (Squirtle) # Allenatore di Pokemon (Ivysaur) # Allenatore di Pokemon (Charizard) # Diddy Kong # Lucas # Sonic the Hedgehog # King Dedede # Olimar e Alph # Lucario # R.O.B. # Link Cartone # Wolf O'Donnell # Abitante # Mega Man # Trainer di Wii Fit # Rosalinda & Sfavillotto # Little Mac # Greeninja # Lottatore Mii # Spadaccino Mii # Fuciliere Mii # Palutena # PAC-MAN # Daraen # Shulk # Bowser Jr. e i Bowserotti # Duo Duck Hunt # Ryu # Cloud Strife # Corrin # Bayonetta # Inkling # Ridley e Meta Ridley Trofei Assistenti Sono stati confermati più di 50 Assistenti, qua abbiamo coloro fin'ora noti. Vecchi * Andross * Cervello Madre * Color TV-Game 15 * Dr. Kawashima * Dr. Wright * Fantasmi (Blinky, Pinky,Inky, Clyde) * Ghirahim * Jeff Andonuts * Knuckle Joe * Lyn * Martelkoopa * Metroid * Midna * Nintendogs * Ramblin' Evil Mushroom * Riki * Samurai Goroh * Sheriff * Starfy * Starman * Takamaru * Waluigi Nuovi * Arcade Bunny * Bomberman * Knuckles the Echidna * Krystal * Rodin * Sea Sirens * Sukapon * Vermentilla Squamata Novità Cambiamenti ai personaggi Un design degno di nota è sicuramente dato dai vestiti degli Smasher: Mario ora non ha più diverse colorazioni del suo completo standard ma ha dei costumi derivanti da Odyssey (di cui sappiamo solo l'abito matrimoniale e il completo da costruttore) ed è anche accompagnato da Cappy (ma non è chiaro se sia solo decorativo). Ciò accade anche ad altri personaggi come Link, che ha sia la Tunica del Guerriero che dell'Eroe e Ganondorf che ha anche l'aspetto di Ocarina of Time ''tra i costumi alternativi. Zelda ha ora l'aspetto più fanciullesco di ''A Link to the Past e A Link's between Worlds. Donkey Kong ha più espressioni facciali. Dr. Mario sebbene paia ancora un clone di Mario, ha nuove mosse originali come un attacco che spinge in giù gli avversari, o che li fa girare dall'altro lato. I "Personaggi Cloni" sono ora denominati Echo (ε), ora sono dei personaggi simili ad altri con cui condividono un doppio slot: ad esempio Bowser Jr. condivide lo slot con i Bowserotti come costumi alternativi, mentre Daisy sostituirà, se selezionata, l'intero slot di Peach. Abitante può ora conservare gli oggetti. Cloud e Daraen ora hanno accanto al dannometro un contatore di energia magica. Shulk può ora selezionare manualmente e non casualmente il suo potere. Ryu, nei combattimenti uno contro uno, guarderà sempre in direzione dell'avversario come nei giochi della sua serie di appartenenza. Nuovi Smash Finali Diversi Smash Finali hanno avuto dei cambiamenti tecnici e più odierni. Ad esempio, lo Smash di Ganondorf non lo trasforma più in Ganon di Twilight Princess ma in quello di Ocarina of Time. Solo Link Cartone mantiene lo Smash di Triforza, mentre gli altri suoi simili ottengono uno Smash Finale diverso (Zelda compresa). Mega Man ora è accompagnato anche da Bass e Proto Man, altri personaggio hanno altri compagni dai giochi originali che gli accompagnano negli Smash. Alcuni sono stati resi più veloci, altri più precisi. Nuove mosse Sono state aggiunte nuove mosse, come lo scudo perfetto, le schivate a mezz'aria, gli attacchi su scala e la possibilità di usare il tasto basso in qualunque momento. Controller GameCube e amiibo Come nel predecessori, il Controller del Nintendo GameCube potrà essere usato. Ogni amiibo di ogni personaggio giocante e di qualsiasi versione potrà essere usato come nel suo predecessore. Galleria Per saperne di più, vedi: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Galleria SuperSmashBrosUltimate-CoverEU(Provissoria).png|Cover inglese SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logo.jpg|Logo del gioco SuperSmashBrosUltimate-logoJP.jpg|Logo giapponese SuperSmashBrosUltimate-copertina.jpg|Copertina del gioco intera fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate en:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoria:Giochi per Nintendo Switch Categoria:Giochi del 2018